Another Digi-Video!
by Rinoa
Summary: Matt leaves Sora for another gurl..sadsadsad....tha song is Whered U Go by Destinys Child
1. Default Chapter Title

Another Digi-video!Featuring Destiny's Child's song, "Where'd You Go" 

This song is too perfect for a brand new digi-video. ~~~~~~~~~~NOTE: If you haven't heard the song "Where'd You Go" by Destiny's Child, itz in their album Writing's On The Wall.~~~~~~~~~~The video is based on Matt leaving Sora for another gurl.Enjoy! 

*****PS: Im not sure who sings whut parts in this song, so Im just guessin ok***** 

**Destiny's Child wearing silver tube tops and flares, in a small room , screen on closeup of Le Toya dancin*** 

Oh baby where'd you goI need you back wit me Oh baby where'd you go I need you back wit me, uh 

***Screen showin all, Le Toya is in front*** 

Oh baby where'd you goI need you back wit me Oh baby where'd you go I need you back wit me, uh 

Where'd you go(Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa) (Whoa, whoa) (Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa)So baby please, come back to me 

**Screen on Beyonce** 

It has been five days You haven't called me Do you still want me, still need me 

**Screen on Matt walkin down street, barely seeing faded Soras face** 

Am I on your mind Are you thinking of me Are you missing me like I miss you 

**Sora sittin on porch in sunset, teardrops constantly rolling down her cheeks** 

Crying constantly Runnin out of reasons Why I haven't heard from you, I'm worried 

*Sora drinkin alchohol** 

Got me doin crazy things 

**Sora in bed cryin lookin at ceiling**I can't even sleep, gotta get you back to me 

**Sora searchin for Matt**Where'd you go, I don't know I know that I need you in this heart of mine 

**Sora sees someone thinking itz Matt, but it iznt and she starts cryin**So baby please, come back to me I know I can't live my life without you 

**Screen on Matt walking with another gurl** 

Where'd you go, I don't know I know that I need you in this heart of mine So baby please, come back to me 

**Screen On DC** 

I know I can't live my life without you 

**Screen on Sora sittin on a chair in the kitchen with wet eyes**Thinking of everything That you told me Said you'd never leave me, deceive me Got my mind thrown off 

**Sora sees Matt wit tha uther gurl en just stands there watchin them, cryin** 

Did you just use me, boy you confused me Gonna lose me 

**Sora sobs like crazy**I can't deal with all the pain And hell you put me through Cause I'm still missing you, wanna be with you Without you here, I'm breaking down inside Oh baby tell me why Why did you hurt me, hurt me 

**DC Dancin** 

Where'd you go, I don't know I know that I need you in this heart of mine So baby please, come back to me I know I can't live my life without you 

**Half screen Sora's face facin rite, half Mattz face facin left, both in sunset, Sorra cryin and Matt just lookin at her** 

Where'd you go, I don't know I know that I need you in this heart of mine 

**Matt walks off, away from Sora, and she bends down cryin and clutches her chest** 

So baby please, come back to me I know I can't live my life without you 

**Matt and Sora talkin** 

Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa Whoa, whoa Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa Whoa, whoa Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa 

**DC** 

Destiny's Child help me out 

It's my destiny to have you here with me It's my destiny to have you here with me 

**Sora takes Matt's hand, but he rejects it, Sora walks backwards away from him tears reachin tha ground** 

It's my destiny to have you here with me It's my destiny to have you here with me 

**Matt lookin mean to Sora, then turns to uther gurl and smiles and talks to her** 

Where'd you go, I don't know I know that I need you in this heart of mine 

**DC** 

So baby please, come back to me I know I can't live my life without you 

**Sora runnin away from screen cryin, till fades...** 

Where'd you go, I don't know I know that I need you in this heart of mine So baby please, come back to me I know I can't live my life without you 

Where'd you go, I don't know I know that I need you in this heart of mine So baby please, come back to me I know I can't live my life without you ..... 


	2. Default Chapter Title

Hi everyone, this is the second digivideo, a sequel to the furst one hehe. The song is *This I Promise You* by *Nsync, from their album *No Strings Attached.* The first time I heard it, I cried, I am so serious!!! If u read tha lyrics (and if uve heard tha song) ull probably know whut I mean, itz so sweet, and itz perfect for Tai!   
On wit tha video! =)   
  


This I Promise You  
By *Nsync

  
  
*Before music starts, Sora runs to Tai cryin, tellin him about Matt (Read tha furst digivideo) and music starts.*   
  
*Screen on Nsync*  
  
Hoo...hoo...hoo...  
Ooh...ooh...hoo...  
  
*Screen on JC (I think JC is so fine!!! Hehe...)*  
  
When the visions around you  
  
*Sora cryin on Tai's shoulder*  
  
Bring tears to your eyes  
  
*Tai tryin to comfort Sora* And all that surround you  
  
*Screen back on JC* Are secrets and lies  
  
*Screen on Tai's crest*  
  
IÕll be your strength, IÕll give you hope  
  
*Screen on JC*  
  
Keeping your faith when itÕs gone  
The one you should call  
  
*Closeup of Tai's face, lookin left (thinkin about Sora)*  
  
Was standing here all along  
  
*Tai hugging Sora*  
  
And I will take you in my arms  
And hold you right where you belong  
  
*Tai comforting her (again)* Till the day my life is through  
This I promise you  
  
*Closeup of Tai*  
  
This I promise you  
  
*Tai's reminiscense of the good times with Sora*  
  
IÕve loved you forever  
In lifetimes before  
  
*Snippets of digivideo #1*  
  
And I promise you never  
Will you hurt anymore  
  
*Tai doing guard duty watching Sora sleep* I give you my word, I give you my heart {Give you my heart}  
This is a battle weÕve won  
  
*Reminiscense of when Sora saved Tai from being squashed by the monster (Read A Destiny For Love part 3)*   
  
And with this vow  
Forever has now begun  
  
*Sora sleeping by the fire*  
  
Just close your eyes each lovinÕ day (Each lovinÕ day)  
And know this feeling wonÕt go away (No)  
  
*Closeup of Tai*  
  
Till the day my life is through  
This I promise you  
  
*Tai and Sora facin eachother holdin hands*  
  
This I promise you  
  
*Tai rising up to the digiworld*  
  
Over and over I fall {Over and over I fall}  
When I hear you call  
  
*Tai crying because of how much he loves Sora*  
  
Without you in my life, baby  
I just wouldnÕt be livinÕ at all  
  
*Tai holding Sora again*  
  
And I will take (I will take) you in my arms (You in my arms)  
And hold you right where you belong (Right where you belong)  
  
*Sora and Tai sitting, Sora leaning on Tai's shoulder*  
  
Till the day my life is through  
This I promise you, babe  
  
*Tai wiping out Sora's tears*  
  
Just close your eyes each lovinÕ day (Each lovinÕ day)  
And know this feeling wonÕt go away (No)  
Every word I say is true  
This I promise you  
  
*Tai holding Sora*  
  
Every word I say is true  
This I promise you  
  
*Closeup of Tai's face*  
Ooh, I promise you  
  
*For rest of the music, Tai and Sora walkin holdin hands*


	3. Default Chapter Title

Another Digivideo!--Part 3

Gosh...never thought I'd make a part 3, but lots a ppl told me to, so I mite as well! Hehe....the song is I Wanna Be With You by Mandy Moore...I used it because well first off it's totally sweet and goes wit tha song in part 4, and I listened to it lyke 5 times then rite after that watched digimon...hehe! If u got the album, I advise u listen to this song while youre readin tha video. Latez! ^.^ 

***

*music starts* 

*"I'm sorry, Sora, but,....you just have to learn to let these things go," says Taichi hugging her.* 

*"I know Taichi...sorry I'm bugging you with this, but...I...I have no one else to turn to! I'll just...go now." Sora says and walks down the porch. Taichi waves goodbye and walks in his door.* 

*Sora looks back at the house, then closes her eyes.* 

I try but I cant seem to get myself 

*with a faint image of her face, pictures of times she had with Taichi appear* 

To think of anything   
But you 

*Pulls her head back and a breeze warms her face* 

Your breath on my face 

*Sora fantasizes her and Taichi kissing* 

Your warm gentle kiss i taste the truth   
  
I taste the truth 

*Opens her eyes, stops walking and looks at the house* 

We know what I came here for   
So I won't ask for more 

*screen goes to Taichi sitting on the couch in his house, reading* 

I wanna be with you If only for a night 

*Sora remembers how kind Taichi was to her and how he comforted her* 

To be the one whose in your arms   
Who holds you tight 

*shows Sora walking to Taichi's house and knocking on his door* 

I wanna be with you   
Theres nothing more to say   
Theres nothing else I want more than to feel this way   
I wanna be with you 

*Taichi opens the door and Sora hugs him* 

So I'll hold you tonight  
Like I would if you were mine   
to hold forever more 

*Sora lets go and she says "Thanks for being there for me." She smiles and walks back off the porch. Sits on a bench and reaches out to an imaginary Taichi with her hand* 

And I'll savor each touch that I wanted   
So much to feel before   
To feel before 

How beautiful it is   
Just to be like this 

*Screen fades to Sora walking home with Taichi in the snow with his arm around her* 

I wanna be with you 

*Shows a part of Sora smiling to Taichi when they were in the digiworld* 

If only for a night 

*Back to remembering her and Taichi's hug* 

To be the one whose in your arms   
Who holds you tight   
I wanna be with you 

*Sora puts her fingers on Taichi's lips when he tries to tell her that everything's gonna be ok* 

Theres nothing more to say 

*Sora walking home (reality) alone, smiling, thinking about him* 

Theres nothing else I want more than to feel this way  
I wanna be with you 

*while music is playing; flashback: Taichi sat Sora down on a bench. He gave her a blue velvet box. 

"Happy birthday, Sora." he said. 

"Thank you!" Sora opened the box. Inside was a beautiful real silver necklace with a real diamond, amethyst, and blue topaz pendant. 

Sora gasped. "Oh, Taichi, you shouldn't have!! Really!! Seriously! Oh, I can't possibly accept, it's...it's too much."* 

Oh baby   
I can't fight this feeling anymore 

*"No, Sora, I want you to have it. I got it just for your birthday, and it's really special." 

"I know. Thank you so much Taichi!!!!" Sora hugged Taichi. He then put the necklace on her and let her look in his pocket mirror.* 

It drives me crazy when I try to 

*"Wow...Taichi, it's beautiful. You'd save up money on something like this for me?" 

"Of course! You're my best friend!" 

End of flashback* 

So call my name   
Take my hand 

*Sora looks upon a star and Taichi's faint image appears on the sky* 

Can you make my wish   
Baby, your command 

Yeah   
I wanna be with you 

*Flashback: "I felt something. It must've been your love shining through," says Taichi* 

Theres nothing more to say 

*Remembers how she first felt when she met him* 

Theres nothing more that I want Than to feel this way 

*Taichi and Sora sitting by the fire while everyone is asleep* 

I wanna be with you 

*Sora and Taichi sitting on the grass, leaning against a tree, together drawing a picture on her notebook* 

I wanna be with you 

*Taichi and Sora dunking eachother under the water in the beach* 

I wanna be with you 

*Sora looks back at Taichi's house one more time* 

Wanna be with you. . . 

*Song ends showing Sora from the back walking to her house, fading away slowly the farther she goes...* 

I wanna be with you 

*** 

So, what did u think? Review please! ^.^


End file.
